1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the technology field of textile, and in particular, it relates to a fabric material and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional terry or pile fabrics do not have a good sense of layers. These fabrics usually are made of natural fibers. However, natural fibers have their own characteristics. For example, cotton has poor size stability; linen has high stiffness; silk is hard to maintain and store, etc. All of these make their fabric products imperfect. For example, 100 percent cotton terry or pile fabrics have shortage in fluff and softness; moreover, they are not easy to wash and tend to become tough to the feel after repeated washes.